Remember
by DisneyLover16
Summary: "I remembered that day all too well. I remembered what the weather was like. I remembered what I was wearing. I remembered the words I had said that day. I remembered everything from sunrise to sunset. I remembered it all because I couldn't forget it. I couldn't forget even if I tried, so I didn't bother." The day started out so well, but how exactly did it end? One-shot.


**Yeah, new one-shot from moi! :D Well, read on, people. Not much to say about this one. .**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Unlocking the door, I jiggled the key into the lock hole of the practice room, and entered. It creaked like an old wooden door of a haunted house as I went in. Though, there wasn't anything haunting about it.

The practice room remained the same from when I last visited it a few months back. Vast in size, small armies of dust bunnies were scattered on the piano and the rest of the furniture left in here, and echoing silences were the only sounds in the room. It seemed that the bunny armies were preparing for a battle in their war. Simultaneously, I, myself, was fighting my own personal war. A war of forgiving and forgetting.

Well, not exactly. But, it was quite a story. It truly was.

I sat down at the piano and started playing the piano to one of my favorite songs. I didn't bother to sing the lyrics; the melody was enough to make me remember it all.

* * *

I remembered that day all too well. I remembered what the weather was like. I remembered what I was wearing. I remembered the words I had said that day. I remembered everything from sunrise to sunset. I remembered it all because I couldn't forget it. I couldn't forget even if I tried, so I didn't bother.

It was the twentieth of November in the year two thousand thirteen. To be more specific, it was Wednesday. Generally, the weather outside was pretty gloomy; pessimistic one could say. The sky practically screamed, "_I'm feeling blue today."_ That statement of course, was ironic though. In addition, my attire for that day consisted of the usual. An ordinary gray t-shirt and denim jeans topped off with a pair of my favorite sneakers. The time on my phone read ten thirty which meant I was on my way to Sonic Boom to meet Ally. We were planning to do some songwriting today because I had a gig at the beach club in a week, but luckily convinced her to procrastinate for a little bit.

The breeze whispered through my hair that today was supposed to be the day of my life. It had been a while since Ally and I have hung out together, just the two of us. We've both been busy with our careers lately, and I was anxious to finally just relax; even if it were for just one day.

Despite the gloomy weather, the sun still shone on my skin; it brightened my day. Literally. I was so anxious and full of excitement to be with Ally for a whole day that I started to walk faster to the store. Then, I started to jog there. But it wasn't before long that I was running, sprinting to the store like some lunatic on crack.

When I had Sonic Boom within my sight, which was all I saw. I slowed my speed just a tiny bit, but I was still going pretty fast in general. I then saw Ally casually open the glass doors of the store to enter. A smile just as joyful as mine was plastered on her face, and I could just tell that she was looking forward to this day just as much as me.

"Ally!" Nearly out of breath, I ran in her direction, almost running her over. In order to stop myself, I put my hands on her shoulders, to which had her stopping me from going any further by her putting her hands on my chest. I shivered at the contact.

The brunette giggled. "Whoa there, tiger. Someone's in a rush."

Like an innocent child, I said back, "Hey, I'm just in a really good mood today, that's all!"

"Well, I'm looking forward to spending time with you too, if that's what you're saying."

I smiled at her sweet remark. That was just how Ally was. So sweet, so innocent, so kind.

With that, we walked out of Sonic Boom together side by side.

* * *

The day before, I had this all planned out – where exactly we were going. I thought about the beach, but Ally hates the beach. I thought about the park, but I don't think either of one of us was down for that today. Then, I thought about Phil's Fun Town – the amusement park that was still open. The last time I was there, we were with Dez and Trish, and we all had a good time. I thought it was about time that we visit the place again.

The walk to Phil's Fun Town was short. Both of us were quiet, silent. Though, it was a comfortable silence – it wasn't awkward at all. Peaceful and serene was what the walk was. No dialogue between us was needed on the way there.

Upon arriving at the place, we first went to the game booths. I was sure to bring enough money to play each game at least once, and that's exactly what we did. Plus, we were lucky enough to win some prizes too.

"Aww, those pandas are so cute!" Ally remarked as we passed a game booth. I immediately recognized the game as the basketball three-point challenge. Personally, I never played the game myself, nor have ever bothered to try.

I guess it was time to try though. "Do you want one?" In response, the brunette nodded excitedly.

The employee told me the rules of the game. In three different spots behind the three-point line were four basketballs in a rack. I had a minute to score at least nine baskets out of the possible twelve in order to win one of the giant prizes. The stuffed pandas counted as a giant prize. My mission now was to win that panda.

Before starting, I looked at Ally. That beautiful smile was on her face again, wishing me luck. In addition, she gave me a thumbs-up to boost my confidence. I returned her beaming look, knowing that this would make her happy.

The clock screeched starting the game as did my mission. I picked up the first basketball stacked on the first rack on the left side of the hoop. Holding it in my hands seemed unfamiliar to me. It had been a while since I played the sport.

Though, as I aimed for the hoop, and released the ball from my grasp, it went in anyways. _Score._

Taking up the second ball, I shot it the same way again. Except, I was too hasty about it. I missed.

As I picked up the third basketball, I made sure to be more careful with my aiming. And, it worked. I made the third basket.

The same went for the fourth shot. Just from one station, I was three out of four. Now I only had to make six more shots. The problem was I only had eight more balls, meaning that if I missed twice, it was game over for me.

I jogged, or more so, sprinted over to the second rack. At first, I wasn't sure how many baskets I'd make at the station. It was front and center, which I thought it easiest to shoot. Hopefully, I would make the shots.

And, I ended up making all four of them, boosting my score from three to seven.

Meanwhile, I heard cheering in the background, not just from Ally, but from other people around too. I appreciated the support; I had good confidence in myself. I allowed myself to look up at the scoreboard just above the backboard of the hoop. I didn't realize how much time I had left – fifteen seconds. Fifteen more seconds to make at least three more shots.

At the third rack, I picked up the basketball. I made the first shot, meaning eight points.

I picked up the second basketball from that rack. I made that shot too; nine points now.

I only had one more shot to make, and I had two more tries to do it. Though, looking at the scoreboard again, I had just about seven seconds left.

So, I took the third basketball in my hands, and released it from my holding. But, I missed that shot. In the background, there were some _oohs_, and I suddenly felt everything in this game get intense.

Now I had to make this shot, or no panda for that win. Sure, I could win one of the medium prizes, but I knew that it would make Ally's world if she got the stuffed animal she wanted. So, with the few amount of time I had left, I let the ball get a familiar feel with my hands, making sure I wouldn't randomly throw it in the basket's direction. I inhaled through my nose and out through my mouth, calming my muscles and quaking bones in my body. Carefully, I lifted the ball up, jumped, and released. I left my fingers at the downwards curled position when I let go.

Everyone watched the ball fly through the air. It hit the rim and bounced upwards, and then the ball hit the other side of the rim. I widened my eyes hoping that it would just go in already.

The buzzer for the end of the minute screeched once again, ending the game and bringing back into full reality. The ball went in the basket. And, that caused a wave of cheers from the people watching in the background, Ally included. I punched the air with my fists upward. This was my first time to play this game, and my first time to play basketball in a long while, and may I say that the universe must be siding with me at the moment.

* * *

After getting the giant stuffed panda, and playing numerous more games just for fun, I dared Ally to go on the park's biggest, longest, and fastest rollercoaster: _Dragon's Wrath_. Out of all the rides in the park, this was my absolute favorite. Whenever I went on it, I would always get that anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach, especially going up the first hill of the ride. Then, as I went down that first hill, I would immediately get the adrenaline rush flowing through my veins. And from that point, that's how I would feel throughout the whole thing. By the end of the ride, I'd feel pretty satisfied with myself thinking that it was worth waiting the hour for an amazing thriller like that.

Ally pleaded me to stop as I dragged her over to the start of the line for Dragon's Wrath. "Austin, please, please, _please_ don't make me go!" She tried her best to go in the opposite direction of the way I was pulling her, but her strength was no use against mine.

I continued to heave the girl along with me, which actually wasn't too hard considering her light weight. "Nope! Ally Dawson, you are going to go on this ride, and you are going to like it!"

"And what happens if I hate it?"

It was an interesting question. Definitely predictable; I knew she would ask it. But, I thought about it; wondering what evil plan I would come up with to fire back at the brunette.

"Oh, then this'll happen." Instead of pulling Ally any further with me, I stopped in my tracks. I started to tickle her.

And, boy, it worked on her. It always does. I wrapped Ally in my arms so that she couldn't escape my hold, and started.

I didn't care if we were in public and we were getting absurd stares from those around us. I needed to show Ally how serious I actually was about going on this ride. Plus, the line wait is only about a half hour, so it'll go by faster. For Ally, the sooner she gets on, the sooner she gets off.

Ally's most ticklish spot was around her stomach. I found myself continuing to tickle her endlessly, and enjoying the sound of her laughter and begging to stop too.

"Ahahahahaha, Austin, ahaha, please – ahahahaha!" Honestly, her laughter was adorable. I couldn't help but stop and start laughing too.

So there we were, walking over to the start of the line laughing our heads off. Ally didn't even care about going on the ride anymore; she was too busy chuckling at what just happened.

We must have been some of the craziest people living on this planet, but we were having a good time. And that's all that really mattered to us.

* * *

Turned out that Ally loved going on rollercoasters after experiencing Dragon's Wrath. That meant her dragging _me _along on each ride at the amusement park. I wanted to reject going on some of them, for I was starting to get tired of standing in long lines, but I did it anyways for Ally. The brunette seemed so happy, so excited, and I didn't want to ruin her upbeat mood.

The brunette was again in search of a fun looking ride to go on. Her eyes were scanning our surroundings while I waited patiently for what else we were going to go on. Then, I saw her eyes stop at a certain attraction. I looked in her direction, and saw it.

The Ferris wheel.

Personally, I didn't like Ferris wheels that much after what happened when I was helping film the No Ordinary Day music video. Oh, God, that was just awful. I could still imagine the horror of Kira's breath...

Ally points out, "Hey, there's not even a line! Let's go, go, go!" I giggled at her fun-loving attitude, letting the songwriter pull me along with her to the ride.

After the employee strapped us safely into our seat, she pulled the lever to start the ride. The metal groaned as the machine started itself, and Ally and I started to get higher and higher as if the sky were bringing us up into the clouds. There was another comfortable silence between us – no dialogue needed. We just watched the view of the park. The people screaming on rollercoasters, the blinking lights on rides, the numerous amounts of kids walking around everywhere. Despite the still pessimistic weather, everything felt perfect.

Today had been perfect.

When we reach the very top of the ride, I expected to start going down again, but instead, it stopped. It stopped dead in its tracks, not moving.

I wasn't too sure of what was going on, so all that came out of my mouth was, "Uh..."

Then, the employee below yelled up to us. "Hey! There's a power outage at the moment, so could you two wait a bit until it comes back on?"

A power outage. Fantastic.

"Well, that's just great," Ally muttered to herself.

I scooted myself closer to her in the metal seat. Trying to be as optimistic as I could be, I said, "Hey, at least we got this great view of the park." It was starting to get darker as the day progressed into the night. In the distance, the moon shone through the dark clouds like a flashlight beaming in the pitch black darkness of a cave. Away in the opposite direction of the moon was the sun sinking into the ground, but leaving behind a remarkable trail of colors in the sky. "It's kind of nice, isn't it though?"

The brunette sighed, but in a happier way. "Yeah, I guess it is kind of nice." So, Ally started to take closer looks at the surroundings. There were still gray clouds scattered in groups from earlier. The sky was painted in a variety of colors consisting of pink, orange, blue, and purple. The air still had a few gusts of cool breezes to blow in our direction. They push the bangs of my hair only slightly to the sides, and they do the same for Ally. Down below in the park, the lights are all off due to the power going out, but people are still walking around in it. Not all the games have stopped, and some activities weren't run by electricity, so the place was still actually kind of active.

Taking a deep breath, I turned my head towards Ally, observing her facial features. Her lips curled into a small smile as she continued to admire the scenery. Her hair was gently blowing thanks to the small breezes. Her brown eyes moved around in order to take everything in.

The view of the sunset was perfect, but the view of Ally was even more. She was imperfectly perfect.

I glanced down at Ally's hand. It laid still on the edge of the seat. Her nails were painted red; of course, her favorite color. Then, I found myself slowly reaching for her hand with mine. For a moment, I hesitated, but I gently took her hand in mine.

The brunette looked away from the view and looked at me before glancing down at our connected hands and back to me. "Austin, I-" She stopped herself from going further. Biting her lip, Ally then continued, "I don't know what to say."

I had to admit; I was shocked. I was never sure if she'd feel the same way as I did. But, spending the whole day with her and now us being completely alone on this Ferris wheel, I saw her in this new light. "Look, I'm-I'm sorry," I apologized. My grasp on her hand released, and I rubbed my hand back and forth on the pant leg of my jeans anxiously, not exactly sure of what I had just done. "I-I didn't mean to-"

Ally cut me off. "No, Austin, I just didn't know what to say. I just-" Again, the brunette stopped, almost unsure of what to do.

But then, I felt it. Her face started to come closer to mine, and that's when I realized she had scooted closer to me in the seat. Her hand now reached for mine, and I took the hint.

It was like going up the rollercoaster again. I had that anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach again. Except this time, I wasn't going up. I was leaning forward a tiny centimeter at a time. We mimicked each other's movements, until finally; a sweet kiss was planted on our lips.

That's when the Ferris wheel started to move again.

* * *

We didn't talk about the kiss after getting off the Ferris wheel, but we did agree of how good it felt to be on the ground again.

But, we became distracted nearly after that moment when a photo booth came in our sights.

"Hey, why don't we go into the photo booth?" the brunette suggested.

I agreed in response, and I paid for the strip of photos we were about to take.

Stepping inside the booth, Ally and I decided to take two weird pictures and two actually serious pictures. The first and second consisted of us having the weirdest derp faces I didn't even know we could really make. Then, in the third and fourth, we were smiling normally. But, I wasn't smiling just for the pictures. I was smiling because I was happy, and even happier to be with my friend and songwriter.

When we got out of the booth, I mentioned to Ally, "Oh, here, you and I each have two pictures." I cut the photo strip in half along its folded lines, handing a half to Ally. "That way, we'll always remember today."

"Well, of course! I'll _always_ remember today. Nothing could make me forget it."

We smiled at each other, because at the time, we both believed that to be true.

* * *

"Thanks for the great day, Austin," Ally said as we walked back to Sonic Boom.

It was nearly nine at night, and we decided to go to the practice room to write some of that song. The park was still open, and we could have stayed for a little while longer, but Ally insisted that it was time to go. Though, I didn't mind too much; today really was a great day.

I replied with a smile, "No problem. You deserved it." Of course, she beamed back at me.

The two of us walked in silence like the way we went to the Phil's Fun Town. It was the same as always. No awkwardness, no uncomfortableness, only peace – we kind of liked it that way.

But, I still had this energy fueled up inside of me, so I broke the silence by saying, "Hey, race you to Sonic Boom!" I started to run towards the store without hearing a response from the brunette, but I made sure to look behind every few seconds to make sure she was following along.

Actually, she was close to catching up to me; Ally tends to be a really fast runner, making me want to go even faster.

So, I did. Though, when I did, I was crossing the street, and I was stupid enough to not look in either direction. Next thing I knew was that there was something with a set of lights headed in my direction, someone calling out my name, and then something pushed me over so that I was on the ground. When I quickly got up from the pavement, I then saw it.

Ally was now on the ground unconscious thanks to being hit by that vehicle.

* * *

She saved me. She saved my life.

I just couldn't believe it. It all seemed too unreal to me. I just didn't want to believe it.

I didn't want to believe it for I didn't want to assume the worst that could really happen.

Pacing back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital room, I waited for the doctor call my name to check on Ally. Neither of our parents could come to the hospital because they were all away at conventions, but promised to get here as soon as possible. I contacted Trish and Dez too, but they were also really busy. It was just me to support the brunette now.

"Party of Ally Dawson?" a doctor called out.

Nervously, I let the doctor lead me to the room Ally was being taken care of in. I then questioned him, "Is-is Ally going to be okay?"

He licked his lips. "Well, there's some good news. Fortunately, Ally will be able to recover from a few injuries; the hit wasn't too bad as we thought it would be. It was practically a miracle!"

A miracle. That felt good to hear.

"Then, let me go see her."

The doctor started to protest, but that didn't stop me from entering the room. He didn't even bother to try to stop me, for whatever reason.

On the hospital bed was Ally. Her chest rose and fell with each inhale and exhale – she looked so peaceful. Several wires were hooked up to her body, and it looked like she was being experimented on, but I didn't let that get to me. She was awake, but she just blankly stared at the wall. Didn't talk, didn't do anything. The brunette just laid there, but peacefully. But, she seemed okay.

"Ally?" I asked her. That turned attention away from the white wall and onto me. She didn't say anything, but I knew she was listening. "Are you feeling okay?"

Then, I saw that beautiful smile of hers. It felt so comforting to see that from her that I just wanted to give her a bear hug, though I resisted the current urge. "Oh, I'm feeling fine thanks to the doctor. But, one question."

"Yeah?"

"Who are you?"

I had no comment, and no answer to that question. All that happened was that my heart shattered into a million pieces – like glass.

* * *

The doctor could tell that I was in complete shock as Ally waited for an answer. I couldn't open up my mouth, for it had dropped to the floor. The brunette meanwhile looked confused, and had no idea what was going on. So, the doctor was about to take me outside, but then I gave myself the will to talk.

I told Ally that I was her best friend, Austin – Austin Monica Moon. Her partner, her friend. But still, she didn't remember. Though, I then remembered how we spent the whole day together before. Telling her the entire story of being at the amusement park didn't work. She didn't remember going there, didn't remember playing at all those game booths, didn't remember me winning that stuffed panda, didn't remember her being forced to go on Dragon's Wrath, didn't remember her actually loving rollercoasters, didn't remember what happened at the Ferris wheel, didn't remember being in the photo booth, didn't even remember the accident.

But the worst part of retelling the whole day was of what she said after getting the pictures at the photo booth:

_I'll always remember today. Nothing could make me forget it._

That was now clearly a lie.

And then I went on to tell her all our adventures together with Trish and Dez – as Team Austin & Ally. I told her about the times when we first became partners, when we got to know each other during cloud watching and watching horror movies, when we danced at Trish's quinceañera, when I had my first song on the radio, when she helped me write a song for Cassidy, when I got my record deal, when she was accepted to MUNY, when we got on Cheetah Beat for the first time, when we went to New York for performing at Times Square New Year's Eve, when she overcame her stage fright, when we did date, when I wrote my first song by myself, when we filmed the movie about our lives, and when I had gone on my first tour – her coming along after a long while. I told her everything that happened with us together and everybody else.

Nothing worked though.

She remembered everyone – her parents, Trish, and Dez – but for some reason, she couldn't remember me.

And with that, the doctor led me out of the room, leaving me heartbroken.

* * *

I revisited every day, hoping that some piece of me would come back into Ally's memory. But every time I visited, nothing worked. I even retold the same stories repeatedly, wishing that something could come back to her about me. But, no, nothing happened.

Then, there was a point in time when the denial started. I didn't know what overcame her, but Ally started to deny that she actually knew me. That's when those millions of pieces of my heart broke into even tinier pieces. I knew that it would take some time for Ally to gain all her memory back, but I didn't think that she'd actually start denying some of that truth. The doctor said that I was putting too much pressure on her to remember, so he asked that I give her some time and space to adjust to everything else going on.

Obeying him, I did. But, it had already been a couple months since the accident, and there was still no remembrance of me. I was desperate; I knew I was, but I couldn't help it.

After a while, I just gave up. Even after giving Ally some space for a little while, nothing clicked in her brain. So, I gave up. I stopped visiting her, and I tried to focus on my own career. I was given a temporary songwriter to work with from Starr Records in order to continue on with my career, but I always found myself writing my own songs. Sometimes though, I would stop in the middle of the process, for I knew that I was missing my partner beside me at the piano.

But, then, I remembered. I remembered the song that I had connected with Ally the most when we had written it. It was one of my favorite songs too. So, I did what I had to do. I went to sing the song to her.

By the time this had happened, Ally was out of the hospital, but still unable to go out and work at Sonic Boom. This meaning that I decided to visit her house instead. I told Mr. Dawson about this beforehand, which he gladly accepted. He liked me, and was happy to let me try to get more of Ally's memory back.

With the guitar in my hand, and Ally watching curiously, I played and sang through the entire song. I put my heart and soul into each and every one of those words, putting the most emphasis on what I wanted her to hear.

_Like a chain that never breaks._

_Like a truth that never bends._

_Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again._

_It's a feeling that you get._

_It's the moment that you know._

_That no matter what the future holds..._

_You'll never be alone._

I stopped after that last lyric, but I didn't mean to. It was Ally who stopped me. She had tears in her eyes, and for a second, I thought my plan had worked. But that was not the exact case.

"Look, Aaron, right?" I didn't bother trying to correct my name. "This is really sweet and all, but, I just don't remember you. I'm really sorry, but I don't."

"B-but Ally, you got to remember me! Please?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't. I think I'd like it if you'd leave now though."

At first, I was about to step out of the house and do what she said. But, I didn't. "No. I'm not leaving."

That probably pushed her temper over a bit. "Hey, can't you just give me some space? Why do you care so much anyways?"

And that pushed my temper over. "I'm sorry, _why do I care so much?_ Oh, alright. Maybe I care so much because you're my music partner and my best friend!" I let myself calm down before continuing, my voice lowering into a whisper. "I care about you, and I didn't want to lose you. I just want you back."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes just as Ally's tears started to drop out of hers. "I think you just need to go."

I was shocked by her words, and I dropped all the hope I had for Ally.

I left the house.

* * *

Jolting my head up from the keys of the piano, I became wide awake. Weird, I must have fallen asleep while playing, but I was relieved from the dream coming to an abrupt stop in my sleep. I ran my hand through my hair realizing how messed up it really was. I stretched out my arms, hands, and fingers – they were all cramped up.

My fingers went back on the instrument's keys, ready to be played. But, I didn't have the will to press down on them. It didn't feel right. Nothing felt right. Though after a minute, I caught myself starting to play the soft melody of that song again. Except this time, I skipped to my favorite verse of it.

_Like a chain that never breaks._

_Like a truth that never bends._

_Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again._

_It's a feeling that you get._

_It's the moment that you know._

_That no matter what the future holds..._

_You'll never be alone!_

I poured out my soul into the last lyric, but nearly immediately after I choked out a sob. I wanted to believe what I just sang, but I just somehow couldn't. It was hard for me to believe that I wasn't alone. But, without her, without my songwriter, without my partner, without my friend, without Ally, I just couldn't. Sure, I had Dez, Trish, and my parents, but none of them were Ally. None of them could ever be Ally nor ever replace someone like her. She was my other half, she made me feel complete. Without her, I never truly felt whole. I felt empty.

It was like a part of me was missing. And I could never gain that half back. I only blamed myself for it. And, I wanted to let it go and move on, but I couldn't. I couldn't just simply forgive myself for what happened. This was all my fault.

That's when I let the waterfall of tears ago. I tried my best to hold my best to hold them back – my dad always said that a man does not cry – but I honestly couldn't help myself. I missed her. I missed her too damn much. For the billionth time, I asked myself, _can I help it?_ And for the billionth time I answered my own question, _no, of course I can't._

This couldn't be it though. I knew it couldn't. I knew that at any moment now I would wake up from a dream, a nightmare. We'd go back to being partners like usual instead of going different ways. I just wished there was something I could do about it – anything that could change her memory back to the way it was before. But, I guess over time I had to accept the things I couldn't change.

* * *

Another few months later, I was in the same spot in the practice room. Sitting at the piano playing the same song again. And again, I was crying. I didn't care anymore if I wasn't counted as a "man". I asked myself the same question for the trillionth time. And I answered the same question for the trillionth time.

I knew that this was always too much. Why was I doing this to myself? Holding onto memories that brought back painful times. Having for false hope for something that was unlikely to happen. In misery, I laid my head on the piano, slamming down on the keys with my forehead. Spawns of obnoxious rings from the instrument shook the atmosphere of the room as if it were quivering in fear. My hand clutched the sides of the wooden piano bench like I was forced to hold on for dear life. This was all definitely too much to handle.

Then, I heard another creak at the door. Probably Mr. Dawson to get something from the storage closet.

I apologized in advance. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Dawson; I know I'm a wreck." Lifting my head up from the piano, the keys were able to breathe again, no longer suffocated from the wrath of my forehead. "I'll leave now."

My head sulked as I got up from the piano bench, my messy hair blocking part of my vision, and gravity almost wanting to pull me into the ground.

"But wait."

For a moment, I froze. That was not Mr. Dawson's voice. It definitely wasn't. I recognized that voice, it was too familiar. It was so sweet, so innocent, and so kind; like music to my ears in a way.

_Ally._

Looking up, I realized my assumption to be true. In front of me stood a sweet, innocent, kind brunette that had the smile which could brighten any dark room. A stuffed panda was held in one of her hands, a panda that I recognized all too well. And in her other hand, was a strip of pictures from a photo booth. I recognized all too well also.

And then she whispered my name. _"Austin?"_

I allowed myself to sniffle a few times, trying to wipe away my tears. And oh, so, quietly, I answered back, "Yeah?"

"_I remember."_

I stood in shock for a moment. Everything froze and vanished around me and this girl. I couldn't believe it at first. She remembered. Just by her tone, I knew that she had remembered everything; she remembered everything about us – our partnership, our friendship.

She remembered me.

And that's when I finally wrapped her around in my arms. Because now I knew; everything was going to be okay now.

I no longer felt empty. And I finally forgave myself for everything.

* * *

**I worked on this for three days instead of trying to write chapters for my other fanfics, and yet, I don't think that this was one of my best... ._. Idk, maybe I'm wrong, but I feel like I left out things, or didn't put enough details or something... I think I added too much of the actual "fluff" that would lead to the more dramatic stuff, and then it went back to being kind of happy again too soon... I also felt that even though this one-shot is over 6K words that the ending was kind of rushed... Hmm... Tell me what you guys think...**

**Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving! :)**


End file.
